BEKAL CINTA JUNG YUNHO
by saya nobii
Summary: "Hey, kau anak baru! Mulai sekarang, bekalmu menjadi hak milikku. Bawalah bekal setiap hari, lalu berikan padaku saat jam istirahat tiba. Mengerti?" Siswa itu berujar santai seraya melenggang pergi dengan kotak bekal Yunho ditangannya. YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**BEKAL CINTA JUNG YUNHO**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan

.

.

.

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Kantin _Toho High School_ mulai ramai dipadati para siswa. Ada yang hanya sekedar mengobrol, ada pula yang tengah sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Sepasang sahabat yang baru akrab itu tampak duduk tenang di salah satu sudut kantin. Mereka baru saja akan menikmati bekal mereka sebelum akhirnya...

_Sreet~_

__  
Seorang siswa yang berpenampilan sedikit urakan dengan santainya menyambar cepat kotak bekal milik Yunho.

"_Hey_, kau anak baru! Mulai sekarang, bekalmu menjadi hak milikku. Bawalah bekal setiap hari, lalu berikan padaku saat jam istirahat tiba. Mengerti?!" Siswa itu berujar santai seraya melenggang pergi dengan kotak bekal Yunho ditangannya.

Yunho hanya terdiam, sedangkan Changmin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang preman sekolah yang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya tersebut.

"Min, benarkah dia Kim Jaejoong? Putra tunggal pemilik sekolah yang ditakuti oleh semua siswa karena sifat berandalannya itu?" tanya Yunho yang ternyata masih memandangi kepergian sang pelaku pengambil bekal makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal itu," balas Changmin yang kini sudah sibuk dengan bekal _kimbab_nya.

"Cantik!" Yunho mengulum senyum.

"Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya, _Hyung_. Jika dia sampai mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, kau akan habis ditangannya."

"Tapi, dia memang cantik. Penampilannya saja yang sedikit urakan."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli.

"_Oh,_ ya, Min. Tapi, aku masih heran dengan sikapnya tadi. Mengapa dia mengambil bekalku? Memangnya dia tidak diberi makan oleh orang tuanya? Kasihan, ya, Min. Orang tuanya bisa membangun sekolah ini, tapi tidak bisa memberi makan anaknya."

Changmin secara spontan menepuk dahinya keras setelah mendengar penuturan kakak kelas barunya tersebut.

_'Yunho Hyung itu polos atau bodoh, sih?' _batin Changmin frustasi.

"Dia itu preman sekolah, _Hyung_. Dan kau adalah siswa baru. Tentu saja itu berarti kau sedang di_bully _olehnya."

"Mem_bully_ku? Dengan cara seperti itu? Menyuruhku membawakan bekal untuknya setiap hari? _Aah~ _Sungguh pem_bully_an yang sangat manis. Aku rela di_bully _oleh si cantik itu." Yunho kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Dan Changmin...

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap horor kelakuan Yunho yang menurutnya... _eerr~_

Apakah kakak kelas barunya itu sedang jatuh cinta?

"_Aish~ _Tapi aku makan apa, Min? Bekal itu khusus dibuatkan _umma _untukku." Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Pandangan matanya seketika tertuju pada kotak bekal berisi _kimbab _di hadapan Changmin.

Mengetahui arah pandangan Yunho, Changmin memeluk kotak bekalnya erat.

"Makanan di kantin ini sangat banyak, _Hyung_. Kau bisa memilih dan membeli yang manapun kau mau."

Yunho berpura-pura mendengus, tetapi kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Changmin. Pemuda berwajah kekanakkan itu benar-benar posesif terhadap makanan miliknya.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan penuh semangat sambil menenteng sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah. Langkah kakinya menapak riang satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Yunho dengan segera meninggalkan kantin setelah Changmin mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sedang menunggunya di atap sekolah.

Bibir hati itu terus melengkung senang karena hari ini dia akan bertemu pria cantik yang diam-diam disukainya tersebut.

_Greek~_

Yunho membuka pintu besi berwarna kehijauan. Begitu pintu terbuka, angin semilir seketika menerpa tubuhnya. Segera saja Yunho beranjak mencari sosok Jaejoong.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang setelah menemukan keberadaan pria cantik itu. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah tembok.

"Ha-hai, Jaejoong! Su-sudah lama menungguku, ya?" tanya Yunho sok akrab, padahal terlihat sekali jika dia sedang gugup.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya. Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong tidak berubah, datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak menunggumu. Aku menunggu bekal itu. Cepat berikan padaku!" titah Jaejoong.

Yunho bergerak cepat memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau menunggu kotak bekal ini, kau juga harus menungguku. Karena tidak mungkin jika kotak bekal ini bisa berjalan sendiri sampai kemari."

"_Hhh~ _Kau cerewet sekali, Jung!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan segera merampas kasar kotak bekal yang disodorkan Yunho.

Namun, ketika akan menikmati bekal itu, _doe eyes _Jaejoong justru menatap nyalang Yunho.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Pergi sana! Urusanmu sudah selesai."

Yunho sedikit kaget mendengar bentakan Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum canggung, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Ba-baiklah. Besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Selamat makan, _eum_...cantik!"

_Ctak!_

__  
Mendadak muncul perempatan siku semu di dahi Jaejoong, seperti yang ada dalam komik yang selalu dibacanya.

_Oh, yeah~_

__Yunho baru saja mengatainya cantik. Dan itu berarti...

_Sreet~_

Blam!  


"_Yak_! Jung Yunho! Kau mau cari mati, _hah_?!"

Yunho yang sudah memperkirakan seperti apa reaksi Jaejoong, berlari cepat dan membanting pintu cukup keras. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, emosi.

_Hosh~_

_Hosh~  
_

Yunho menetralkan napasnya yang memburu setelah berlari kencang menuruni anak tangga. Sesekali masih dilihatnya pintu besi itu. Takut jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong akan mengejar dan menonjok wajah tampannya.

"_Hosh~_ Galak sekali dia!" Yunho berpegangan pada besi sisi tangga.

"Tapi...memang cantik, kan. _Aah~_ Justru semakin cantik saat sedang kesal seperti itu. _Kyaa~_"

Kembali. Seorang Jung Yunho tersenyum sendiri dan bertingkah abnormal seperti orang yang sedang terganggu jiwanya.

Hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong, _huh_?! 

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Pergilah seperti biasa!" Jaejoong memicing sengit ke arah Yunho.

Yunho tak merespon ucapan Jaejoong. Dia justru ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"_Yak_! Mengapa kau justru duduk di sini? Pergi sekarang juga atau kuhajar kau!" bentak Jaejoong sangar.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan," balas Yunho polos.

Jaejoong berdecak, "Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

"Changmin tidak masuk hari ini. Aku bosan. Jadi, lebih baik aku di sini saja sampai jam istirahat usai. Sekalian membawa kembali kotak bekalku."

"Tapi, mengapa harus di sini? Kau bisa pergi ke taman atau perpustakaan. Ini daerah kekuasaanku, Jung!"

Yunho memajukan bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya horror.

"Tapi, aku hanya mau di sini, bersamamu. Lagipula, aku tak akan mengganggu acara makan siangmu. Anggap saja aku tidak ada."

"_Yak_! Tidak bisa begitu, Jung! Pergi sekarang juga!" bentak Jaejoong kalap.

"_Hmm_... Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun," gumam Yunho tidak peduli sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau...! _Aish_!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Yunho.

Perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Dilahapnya brutal _sandwich_ tuna yang tersusun rapi di dalam kotak bekal yang dibawakan Yunho untuknya.

Mata Yunho masih terpejam, namun sebentuk senyum manis menghiasi bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas. Pemuda tampan itu seperti sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sebersit pikiran muncul dikepalanya.

_'Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mendekatiku, apalagi sampai mau menemaniku seperti ini. Pria ini benar-benar...'_

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Hal ini ternyata menyita perhatian seorang Kim Jaejoong.

_Yah~_

Tentu saja karena Yunho tidak lagi menemuinya dan membawakan bekal untuknya seperti biasa.

Tapi, ada yang lebih Jaejoong pikirkan. Yunho tidak lagi menemaninya menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap sekolah, seperti yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini Yunho lakukan.

Apakah Jaejoong merasa kehilangan?

_Oops~_

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin segera menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"_Oo-ooh_, Jaejoong _sunbae._ Ada perlu apa _sunbae_ mencariku?"

Changmin sedikit takut saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan preman sekolah itu.

"Kudengar Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Kemana saja dia?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Oh_, itu... Yunho _Hyung_ masuk rumah sakit."

Alis Jaejoong berkerut.

"Penyakit _maag_nya kambuh lagi, _sunbae_. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho _Hyung_ selalu melewatkan makan siangnya. Padahal setiap pagi dia tidak pernah sarapan."

Entah mengapa perkataan Changmin membuat dadanya nyeri.

_'Apa karena bekalnya kuambil, Yunho jadi tidak pernah makan siang?'_

"Apakah _sunbae_ ingin menjenguknya? Pulang sekolah nanti, aku dan teman-teman akan mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit," tawar Changmin hati-hati.

Jaejoong berdehem kecil, "Tidak perlu. Sampaikan saja padanya jika nanti saat dia sudah kembali masuk sekolah, tidak perlu lagi membawakan bekal untukku."

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

"Dingin sekali. Dan...menakutkan!" Changmin bergidik. 

.

.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Mata bulatnya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis, tampak cerah.

"Apakah semua ini karena diriku?" Jaejoong mulai bermonolog.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan saja di kantin?"

"Mengapa kau justru menemaniku sementara aku menghabiskan makananmu?"

"Mengapa kau tidak marah ataupun ptotes?"

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong tersentak.

"Mengapa aku justru mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu peduli. Harusnya aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tapi, mengapa aku merasakan semua ini?"

"_Aah_! Jung Yunho! Kau membuatku kacau!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya peduli.

Jaejoong adalah seorang yang individualis. Sangat cuek dan tega pada orang-orang maupun keadaan disekitarnya.

Tapi kali ini, seorang siswa baru membuat pikirannya berantakan. Pemuda tampan yang diam-diam menyukai Jaejoong itu berhasil merebut semua yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya?" gumam Jaejoong.

"_Aah_, tidak! Tidak! Seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun!" Ego si cantik menentang keras.

"Tapi... Selama ini Yunho telah baik kepadaku. Dia bahkan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun padaku. Dia justru terlihat gembira saat datang kemari dan memberikan bekalnya. Dan yang terpenting...dia rela menemaniku di sini walaupun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya ada."

"_Haah~_ Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu, Jung?" Jaejoong mengacak brutal rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Bibir _cherry_nya bahkan telah mengerucut sempurna.

Hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho, _huh_?! 

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yunho sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Jaejoong kala melihat Yunho yang sudah sembuh.

Tapi, apakah semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti dulu?

Hari ini Yunho membawa bekal seperti biasa. Namun, dia tidak berada di atap sekolah, melainkan di kantin. Dan dirinya sendiri yang akan menyantap bekal itu, bukan Jaejoong.

Saat berada di rumah sakit, Changmin mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah terbebas dari pem_bully_an Jaejoong. Si preman cantik itu mengatakan untuk tidak perlu lagi membawakannya bekal.

Tentu saja Yunho merasa heran.

_'Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?'_

_Sreet~_

Yunho menggeser kursinya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Atap sekolah. Tujuannya saat ini.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Brak!_

Yunho membuka pintu atap sedikit keras. Mengakibatkan seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang tengah tertidur mendadak terbangun.

Jaejoong mengumpat dan berniat akan memukul siapa saja yang telah berani mengganggu tidur siangnya.

Namun, keinginan itu lenyap sudah saat melihat Yunho yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata musang itu beradu dengan manik bening Jaejoong.

"Maaf karena sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak membawakanmu bekal. Tapi tenang saja, mulai hari ini aku akan membawakannya lagi. Ayo makan!" Yunho tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi seperti ini. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Changmin untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu?" balas Jaejoong tenang.

"Tapi...mengapa?" Yunho ingin tahu.

"Aku... Aku membawa bekal sendiri mulai sekarang," balas Jaejoong seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna putih yang tersembunyi di samping tubuhnya.

Manik mata Yunho mengerjap tidak percaya.

Astaga!

Seorang Kim Jaejoong, sang preman sekolah, kini membawa bekal?

_Oops~_

"_Yah_! Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja!" kesal Jaejoong saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

Tersadar, Yunho langsung menggeleng cepat dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tertawa? Justru ini sangat keren, Jae! Kalau begitu, kita bisa makan siang bersama mulai dari sekarang," ujar Yunho riang yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh Jaejoong.

"_Wah_! Bekal makan siangmu terlihat menggiurkan. Sepertinya rasanya sangat enak. _Umma_mu yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Yunho sembari memandang takjub isi kotak bekal Jaejoong.

Ada _kimbab_ sayur, tumis daging kecap, _kimchi_ lobak dan telur gulung.

"Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. _Umma_ku sangat sibuk. Beliau tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk sekadar membuatkan bekal makan siangku," sahut Jaejoong santai.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho mengerjap, kembali memandang tidak percaya ke arah Jaejoong.

Astaga!

Seorang Kim Jaejoong, sang preman sekolah, memasak bekal makan siangnya sendiri?

_Ooh~_

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar akan tertawa sekarang?" dengus Jaejoong.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak! _Hey_, kau justru sangat hebat, Jae!"

"Itu mutlak. Kim Jaejoong memang hebat!" sahut Jaejoong narsis.

"_Hahaha~_ Benar, kau memang hebat. Lalu, mengapa tidak sedari dulu saja kau membawa bekal? Kau malu, ya?" goda Yunho.

"_Yeah_, bisa dibilang begitu. _Hey_, aku ini preman sekolah. Bisa jatuh imejku jika aku melakukan hal konyol semacam itu."

"Tapi, kau membawa bekal hari ini. Imejmu jatuh telak dihadapanku, Kim. _Keke~_"

Jaejoong mendecih, "Ini terpaksa, bodoh! Aku tidak ingin membuat penyakitmu kambuh lagi gara-gara ulahku. _Hey_, aku tidak sekejam itu, Jung."

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Apakah pria cantik itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya?

"Lalu, mengapa tidak menyita bekal milik siswa lain saja? Kau juga bisa dengan mudah melakukannya, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadanya. Jaejoong berdehem kecil untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya.

"_Aish_! Kau ini banyak bicara, Jung! Sudah, ayo makan saja sekarang!" tukas Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Yunho hanya mengangguk menuruti.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipi bekalmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu.

Namun, pemuda cantik itu justru mengangguk menyetujui. Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Whoaa_! Ini sangat lezat, Jae!" puji Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbinar setelah memakan sedikit bekal buatan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Sungguh ekspresi polos yang tidak pernah Jaejoong tunjukkan selama ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau memang hebat, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat pemuda cantik itu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Melihat senyum itu, Yunho mendadak lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Debaran jantungnya menggila seketika, seakan ingin melompat keluar dari dalam dadanya.

_'Ini gila! Ini gila! Senyuman itu membuatku gila! Aaarrgghh!'_ batin Yunho heboh. 

.

.

.

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin akrab. Keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Jaejoong yang galak dan dingin, kini mulai terbuka dan nyaman dengan sosok Yunho. Mereka berteman baik sekarang.

Jika Jaejoong senang karena mendapatkan teman, lain halnya dengan Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu justru semakin terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri. _Yah_, rasa sukanya pada Jaejoong.

Semakin hari, rasa itu semakin kuat. Rasa itu kini mungkin telah berkembang menjadi cinta.

Yunho ingin selalu ada di sisi Jaejoong. Menyayangi dan melindungi sang pria cantik.

Yunho ingin sekali mengungkapkan cintanya pada Jaejoong, tapi dia takut. Takut jika cintanya ditolak dan membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jaejoong selama ini menjadi rusak.

Tapi, jika tidak diungkapkan, Yunho takut akan menyesal nantinya.

Yunho bimbang.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita bertukar bekal, oke?!" ujar Yunho seraya menukar kotak bekalnya dengan kotak bekal milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya seketika, "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kau langsung menukarnya begitu saja."

Yunho terkekeh. Mendadak, alisnya berkerut saat mengamati lebih teliti kotak bekal Jaejoong.

"Kotak bekal ini lucu sekali, Jae. Warnanya hijau muda dan bergambar _Teddy_ _Bear_. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan imej berandalanmu."

Jaejoong mendecih, "Itu bukan milikku. Kotak bekal itu adalah milik teman masa kecilku dulu. Aku hanya sedang merindukannya, jadi aku memakai kotak itu sekarang."

"_Ooh~ Hmm_, sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat kotak bekal yang seperti ini. Tapi, di mana, ya?" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sudah, makan saja! Aku membuat _onigiri_ dan _tenpura_."

"_Wow_! Itu makanan kesukaanku saat aku masih tinggal di Jepang. Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskannya!" tukas Yunho penuh semangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yunho. Jemari tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kotak bekal Yunho.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut heran saat menemukan secarik kertas di dalam kotak bekal milik pemuda bermata musang itu. Jaejoong mengambilnya, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. 

_._

_Hmm, mungkin ini terasa sedikit aneh. Tapi, semoga kau tidak marah ataupun kesal kepadaku._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

_Jika kau bersedia menerimaku, tolong habiskan sandwich ini._

_Tapi jika tidak, kembalikan saja kotak bekal ini beserta isinya kepadaku._

_Aku menunggumu._

_Love,_  
_Jung Yunho_

_._

Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho setelah membaca tulisan itu. Pemuda tampan itu justru berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang semakin intens menatapnya.

_Yeah_, akhirnya Yunho merasa mantap untuk memgungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Namun, sepertinya cara yang dia gunakan salah besar.

Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak bekal Yunho. Kembali menutupnya rapat, lalu menyodorkan kotak itu pada Yunho, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan kotak bekal pada sang pemilik.

Yunho menerima kotak bekal itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan.

_'Apakah seperti ini akhirnya?'_ batinnya sendu.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Hingga kemudian, suara tegas Jaejoong terdengar, menembus tepat ke indera pendengaran Yunho.

"Kau itu laki-laki, Yun. Harusnya kau menyadari jika hal yang kau lakukan tadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat konyol. Jika memang kau bersungguh-sungguh, ungkapkan langsung perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak butuh tulisanmu. Aku butuh pengakuanmu, pengakuan langsung dari mulutmu."

Yunho melirik penuh rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Benar kata si cantik itu, dirinya terlalu pengecut. _Yeah_, Yunho hanya merasa takut saja jika semua hal akan terjadi di luar perkiraannya.

Yunho beringsut pelan ke hadapan Jaejoong. Kedua bola matanya memandang lembut _doe_ _eyes_ lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Maaf..." lirihnya pelan.

Yunho menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. _Ah_, sepertinya dia sedang mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam dan menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan Yunho lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau cantik dan aku langsung menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Kau tidak jahat, kau hanya kesepian. Dan karena alasan itulah aku ingin selalu menemanimu, menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu."

Yunho kembali menghempuskan napasnya perlahan, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, sehingga dengan begitu kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi."

Jaejoong dengan setia mengamati semua gerak-gerik Yunho. Bibir penuhnya mengulum seulas senyum tipis.

Pemuda cantik itu tidak segera merespon pernyataan cinta Yunho. Dia justru mengambil kembali kotak bekal Yunho dan memakan isinya lahap.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat respon yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

"Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, Jae. Mengapa sekarang kau justru memakan bekalku? Kau mengabaikan pria paling tampan di dunia ini," decih Yunho sebal, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh seketika dan menghentikan suapannya.

"_Hey_, aku sedang menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jung!" Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan acara santap siangnya sembari melambai-lambaikan secarik kertas yang sebelumnya berada di dalam kotak bekal Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Alisnya berkerut, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Jaejoong sedang menjawab pertanyaannya sambil memakan bekalnya. Itu berarti...

"_Gyaaa~~_ !"

Yunho secara spontan memeluk Jaejoong, yang langsung mendatangkan protes dari si cantik. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Jae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Kali ini Yunho melepas pelukannya dan berganti merangkul bahu kekasih barunya itu.

"_Hmm..._" Jaejoong hanya berdehem kecil. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah potongan-potongan _sandwich_.

"_Yah_! Mengapa kau tidak membalas ucapanku? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Rasa _sandwich_ ini tidak berubah sama sekali," gumam Jaejoong mengabaikan ucapan Yunho.

"_Huh_?"

"_Yah_! Kau tidak lihat, _huh_? Aku sedang makan. Jangan menggangguku!"

"_Ck_! Ternyata masih galak," decak Yunho.

"Apa kau bilang? _Hey_! _Hey_! Aku ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, preman sekolah paling sangar. Tentu saja aku galak!"

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Ampun, Kim Jaejoong _sunbae! _Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon!" Kali ini nada suara Yunho dibuat-buat layaknya orang yang sedang ketakutan. Jaejoong tergelak riang mendengarnya.

"Kau boleh galak pada orang lain, tapi kau harus menjadi manis saat bersamaku, oke?!" lanjut Yunho menaikturunkan alisnya.

"_Hmm_, tidak janji. Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, tentu saja aku akan menghajarmu!" balas Jaejoong berapi-api.

"_Ahaha~_ Tentu saja."

Yunho beranjak menuju pinggir atap sekolah. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriak sangat kencang.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku mencintaimuuu...!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun." 

.

.

.

**12 **_**years ago**_**...**

**Incheon Airport**

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berwajah cantik tengah terisak hebat di samping bangku tunggu penumpang.

Mata bulatnya menatap sedih kotak bekal miliknya yang telah terjatuh, membuat isinya tumpah berantakan mengotori lantai bandara.

Melihat pemandangan memilukan itu, seorang anak lelaki bermata musang menghampiri bocah cantik itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis!"

Si cantik mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tapi...Tapi... Bekal Joongie jatuh. Tadi ada paman gendut yang menabrak Joongie. Joongie lapar. _Huwee~_"

Bocah bermata musang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya. _Ah_, ternyata sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau dan bergambar beruang.

"Ini, makan bekalku saja. Jangan menangis lagi, oke!"

Bocah lelaki cantik yang menyebut dirinya Joongie itu menerima kotak bekal yang disodorkan padanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Terima kasih..."

"Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho."

"Terima kasih, Yunnie."

Yunho kecil mengangguk, "Didalamnya ada roti isi tuna buatan _umma_ku. Rasanya sangat enak. Kau pasti suka. Jangan menangis lagi, ya!"

"_Eum~_" Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

"_Whoaa~_ _Umma_ pasti sedang mencariku. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Joongie."

"_Eh_, Yunnie mau pergi kemana?"

"Kata _appa_, kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jepang."

"_Eh_, Jepang? Di mana itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Joongie. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. _Bye_, Joongie!" Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"_Bye_, Yunnie! Terima kasih!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong mendekap erat kotak bekal pemberian Yunho. Diusapnya pelan pipinya yang basah. Demi Yunho, dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"_Aish~_ _Umma_ lama sekali di toilet. Tapi, untung saja Joongie bisa bertemu dengan Yunnie. _Hihi~_"

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yunnie baik, Joongie suka..." 

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review (Sequel of Jaejoongie's Wall):

**Clein cassie | lee meiran | Guest 1 | YunHolic | Guest 2 | babychokyu | yunkissingjae | my yunjaechun | Vic89 | Red Sky | ChwangKyuh EvilBerry | meybi | LittleTurtle . KimLee | JungJaema | Kim WonKyu | ShinJiWoo920202 | xena hwang | Guest 3 | nanajunsu | littlecupcake noona | Artemis Jung | Myjj2526 | annisayusuf3  
**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca dan me-review ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
